In recent years electronic thermometers, which provide rapid and accurate readings of body temperature, have supplemented mercury thermometers in hospitals and the like. Such electronic thermometers ordinarily use a probe at the end of which is located a temperature sensitive element, for example a thermister. A disposable cover is placed on the probe prior to use. After a patient's temperature is taken by insertion of the probe into a body orifice, the probe cover is removed and discarded.
Prior to use probe covers must remain clean and yet be readily accessible for installation on the thermometer probe. Probe storage arrangements used in the prior art have suffered from deficiencies in maintaining proper conditions for the probe covers as well as affording inconvenient storage for and access to the covers.